Fairview Transit
**MOST OF THE INFORMATION HERE IS INACCURATE AND/OR MISLEADING AND OUTDATED. JOIN THE DISCORD SERVER TO FIND OUT ABOUT THE GROUP** Click here for the group page! Fairview Transit is a fictional municipal transport agency that is owned by NightlyBasis, serving the fictional city of Fairview, Ontario. This agency has roughly 120 members and is based off the Greater Toronto and Hamilton Area transport network and other agencies around the world. Subway services run on a few lines. The agency is allied with neighbouring cities' agencies and its subsidiary group, Isaac Transit Commission which operates real-life based services. The company's motto is "Moving you forward" and their current livery was implemented in November 2017. Fairview also runs a Twitter page and can be found at @FairviewRBLX. History The agency was founded by livalds & isaacbeyo in June 2017. Orginally, the company operated at Division (aka North York Division), operated by Isaac Transportation Commission. This map was a TTC/YRT map, based on real routes from the Toronto Transit Commission and York Region Transit. The company operated routes Line 1 Shuttle Bus, 42C, 52, 60, 7, 97, and YRT Route 88. This division used the Orion V & Orion VII created by TrainsOnEdge and RobelyBasis. As time went on, more buses were added, the New Flyer D40LF and Orion VI created by isaacbeyo & NightlyBasis. These buses used the original chassis from the OG's and NG's. In late July 2017, Cedarbrook Division opened. This was the first division owned by Fairview Transit. Division closed, and Cedarbrook was the only division in service. The first Fairview Transit buses were donated from MetraLynx around that time by TransitTech to get the company up and running. These vehicles were 8 Thomas SLF 230s with white LED displays and were consolidated to Cedarbrook Division. They were retired only a few weeks later after the model was apparently stolen and leaked, Cedarbrook closed and Division was re-opened to the public. Later on, livalds retired in August of 2017, and the company was given to NightlyBasis. In that time, Line C was under construction, and Division was used until that opened. Starting Again For most of August 2017, Fairview Transit was operating North York routes until its Line C opened in September 2017. The company had been originally operating trains on Isaac Transportation Commission's line 4 map but it had been shut down over copyright concerns. Due to lag concerns, trains were operated as single cars with a cab on both ends even though platforms were designed for 3-car sets. Trains were constantly upgraded to prevent from derailing and in early 2018, operations were suspended so the units could be rebuilt to reduce lag and increase ease of operations. Custom rollsigns were also made for the destinations so they could be scrolled and changed according to the line. These cars were numbered based off TTC's fleet numbers and included the Bombardier T1 along with the UTDC H4, H5 and H6. In October 2017, Line H, ROBLOX's second ICTS system was opened. Unlike TTA's, trains were single-car UTDC Mark I units with only one cab at the front, intended to run in one direction around a circular line. Line H also meant the debut of the company's second generation buses to act as supplementary units in the event of a breakdown or delay. A two-car test train, consisting of cars 005 and 007 (as a trailer) was also present but could not handle the turns on the line, leading to 007 having its cab re-installed and uncoupled from 005 in December 2015. Two car trains are expected for the revamped map. In November 2017, the company's only independent bus division, Rory was opened to the public. This map features the second-generation chassis and has been the most heavily used since its opening. With the exception of units 900 and 1000-1005, vehicles feature sounds recorded by the company's developers from real vehicles that are somewhat not synchronized with acceleration and deceleration. However, 900 and 1000-1005 use a generic Orion Bus Industries engine sound that is dynamic with acceleration and deceleration. An attempted switch to coded displays was done for the Orion VII OGs with external announcements and was expected to be implemented on other buses. However, this program was stopped and the units with coded displays are not to be used for training purposes. Eventually, a "hybrid" system of coding and fill-in displays was created in mid-2018 for fleet standardization. The Revamp In 2018, the company is planning the revamp their bus fleet to make it more realistic, as well as overhaul the entire system along with new models to the fleet. Their new in-house built dynamic steering chassis was first tested out on Isaac Transit Commission maps with their New Flyer D40LF, the main model- which have all been converted and replaced the second-generation chassis. The buses also feature dynamic sounds but pre-conversion models have been sidelined to get the new chassis. Another unit, which was a different model was also converted to use this chassis. On the Fairview Transit side, the first model will be the Orion VII "OG", with various engine variants. Other changes to Rory include new routes, however removing the subway shuttle service on the map. a planned BRT on Kastler Avenue North was supposed to be constructed, operated by a subsidiary group but was cancelled due to funding problems. The company plans to open a detailed, separate map for routes 11 and X1 or the Torbarrie corridor, which will include new buses with dynamic chassis. Subway trains are also expected to be revamped, with more subway lines including A & B introduced to connect with the existing line C. In July 2018, Fairview Transit released its new smart card system, known as the "FairPass". This system would be implemented on its bus fleet, then moving to the subway system. This fare system also includes a time-based transfer, giving passengers 15 minutes of travel after tapping their card on the vehicle's reader. Following a required change by ROBLOX to make all games Filtering Enabled on July 25, 2018, the entire bus fleet at Rory Division was sidelined as the scripts were not compatible with this requirement. Therefore, every vehicle would have to be rebuilt before re-entering service. Service at Rory Division, along with replacement buses at Line H was suspended as only Line H trains could operate without issues. As a result, the 3rd generation Bombardier T1 sets were unable to enter service and have been sidelined for upgrades to 4th generation technology. In October 2018, Fairview Transit took over ITC operations, converting its subsidiary's bus fleet to be fully PGS compliant and requiring ITC members to join its group. ITC staff were also reportedly unable to operate despite "alliance" stickers on the sides of vehicles. This came after NightlyBasis demoted isaacbeyo from the development team and YRT Division was handed over as isaacbeyo could no longer run his agency. However, the latter developer's Orion VII entered service in December 2019 after more than 22 months of delays. As of January 2019, line H has closed due to age and all of the Mark I cars have been sent for rebuild. Fairview Transit also tested its latest buses at its Southwest Division, the only active operations base with dynamic steering-equipped vehicles at the time. Eventually, 3rd generation buses entered service at Rory Division in February 2019, being based off the tech used at the closed YRT Division. The division eventually made YRT Division outright obsolete. The agency ran a mix of New Flyer D40LFs, C40LFs and an Orion VII OG equipped with the technology. Buses also were kept at Whitehall Division to operate on Line H replacement services. Therefore, for two years, generation 3 would become the backbone of the city's transit fleet while rail vehicles were rebuilt. On July 26, 2019, the rebuilt ICTS cars were returned to service on Line H. These are the first units in the fleet with 4th generation technology which includes animated doors and a functional next stop system, which also made equipment more realistic. Around the same time, a preview of Fairview's Orion VII NG with 4th generation technology was released, while buses in already the division were to be retired. The Orion VII NG, on the other hand is in the process of delivery and other units are being sent to allied companies. The NGs also feature working emergency exits, something never seen before on Roblox buses. As of January 2020, Fairview Transit has begun to retire the 3rd generation buses as the 4th generation order is prepared for service. However, as the retirement occurred around the same time as the real life Toronto Transit Commission's CLRV retirement, buses had special decals added to the side of them as they formed an integral part of Fairview Transit services. As of February 2020, the 3rd generation bus fleet is to be phased out completely. According to a post on the company's Twitter page, these units (New Flyer LF series and Orion VII OG) will be retired from Rory Division on February 14, 2020 and at Line H on February 15, 2020. For generation 4, these vehicles will be completely redesigned from the ground up. Fleet Buses Rory Division, Line H TTC Bus Division/York Region Transit Main article: York Region Transit All YRT and TTC buses that were kept for active service after hiatus have coded displays, working functions, bike racks and working next stop systems. They were converted in October 2018 after Fairview Transit took over operations from its subsidiary, ITC (which was returned to the latter on December 8, 2018). Some of the remaining buses from YRT Division were later transferred to Fairview Transit and repainted after ITC shut down operations in November 2019. Other buses have been put into storage to receive upgrades and rebuild to Fairview Transit specifications. Training Units Fairview also maintained a dedicated fleet of training buses which may be used in revenue service as spare units for Southwest Division. All training buses carried a ghost scheme. These units are fictional as the real life system uses regular service buses for training. Planned orders 1st Generation, Leased/Demonstrator Units Trains Line H Line H trains have working line number signs on the end of each car (single units) and side destination signs. This system is based on TTC's Line 3, aka the Scarborough RT. Subway (Lines A, B, C, Q) All Line C cars, with the exception of the work cars have working rollsigns on the end of each car along with a cab at each end. The entire fleet is yet to be covered and even though the entire series is stated, not all cars are actually existent except for the work cars. Did you know? * The group has used four liveries since its inception. ** White with red roof (Thomas SLF, 2017) ** Blue striping/White with TTC-based logo (1st generation, 2017-2018) ** Blue/White/Gold with large F logo (2nd generation, 2017-2018) ** Grey with large F logo (3rd/4th generations, 2018-present) * The group's official Twitter page was actually used by Springbrook Transit Commission prior to the merger. * The group's second generation livery was partially inspired by Springbrook Transit Commission, which used a similar livery on unit 3602. Category:Transit Authorities